Spyro Shadow of the Crows
by D.J. Scales
Summary: A new enemy has invaded the realms with a giant army and old enemies of the Dragon Realms. Wave after wave have attacked with a ferocity never seen before. Spyro and company have an epic adventure to stop this enemy but is this only the beginning?
1. An Evil Plot Unfolds

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro the Dragon I only own the plot of this Story. Thank you that is all.

 **Spyro the Dragon**

 **In**

 **Shadow of the Crows**

 **An Evil Plot Unfolds**

In a dark realm shrouded by fog and mist, there stood a Dark Castle themed with the Crescent moon. The castle itself was enormous, towering over the land like a shadow. Deep within a secret basement room of the castle, a meeting was about to begin.

A humanoid Crow entered the meeting room, wearing a black coat similar to ones belonging to an organization in another dimension. The main difference was that the Crow's coat bore the symbol of a golden wing bent to resemble a crescent moon, the symbol of the Crow Army of which he was an elite member. After a while, another Crow showed up, also wearing a black coat, but this Crow was taller and very muscular. He had a serious look on his face showing that he had been in many battles.

"Don't I even get a hello, Yang?" asked the first Crow.

Before Yang could answer, a third Crow showed up. This one had a wrinkly face and was wearing a lab coat under his black coat.

"What is going on here Edwin?" demanded the third Crow. "I want an explanation."

"Good to see you too Argus," the first Crow, Edwin, sighed, "It's such a shame. The Elite Members of Dark Raven's personal guard used to be the rope that bound us together. Now it's full of kinks."

Yang opened his beak to respond, but Argus spoke up first. "How dare you!" he snapped. "You're only a junior member of the Emperor's elite guard, Edwin!"

"And they say I'm supposed to respect my elders," Edwin joked.

"I'll show you respect!" Argus growled, stomping towards Edwin.

Yang quickly grabbed the old Crow's arm and held him back. "Let it go, Argus." He then turned to Edwin. "Now tell us please, what is going on?"

"Well, for starters, I've found a new world where the Crow Army could resume its conquest," Edwin said, "And the good news is we can begin our invasion as soon as the Crown Prince gives the all clear."

Argus nodded. Since Dark Raven's fall during the invasion of Morning Land many years ago, the Crow Army was now being led by his son, simply known as the Crown Prince. "Good to hear. Anything else we need to know?"

"Yes," Edwin replied. "Some time ago, I picked up a new scent down in the castle's lowest basement."

"So what is in there?" Yang asked as they saw the viewing circle.

"I cannot say for sure," Edwin replied. "But they've been in that room for quite some time."

"You're saying there's more than one?" Argus chimed in.

"Indeed," Edwin spoke, "Now what's to be done about them? The Crown Prince will want to know about this."

"But what if it's nothing?" Argus replied. "If the scent turns out to be some stray rats, the Crown Prince will be very annoyed."

"On the other hand," Edwin argued, "if we don't tell him and we do have intruders we'll be up to our necks in trouble."

Argus and Edwin both looked to Yang, who considered both sides of the argument for a while before he responded. "We'll wait for now, and see what develops."

"In other words, you want us to bide our time?" Edwin spoke.

"Correct," Yang said.

"Edwin, try and use this time to identify the scents in the basement," Argus suggested, "If Yang is suggesting we wait, then perhaps you'll be able to find out who is down there."

"Argus is right," Yang agreed. "Perhaps we may find some use for our mystery guests."

Edwin turned to exit the room, but Argus stopped him again. "Before you go, what is this land that you detected Edwin?"

"The realm is full of magic, suitable enough for our goals," Edwin explained. "The main problem there could be the locals."

"There is also the issue of setting up a base," Yang spoke, "and gathering an army."

"Yes," Argus agreed. "Our failed invasion of the Morning Lands cost us many Crow lives. We can't risk sending our army in now. The Crown Prince will be most displeased."

"For now, we'll have to see if our guests can help us enter this new realm," said Yang.

Edwin turned to the viewing circle, which was showing the view of the lowest basement of the Castle. Though the room was in shadow, he could hear thuds and loud footsteps and he could barely see the shapes of two large figures, as well as a smaller figure. Then three pairs of eyes appeared in the darkness. Two pairs of eyes, belonging to the larger figures, had no sign of intelligence, but the third pair had the evil glint of a being with a very sinister motive...


	2. Emerging Alliances

**Emerging Alliances**

In the Dragon Realms, Spyro the dragon, Sparx the dragonfly and Hunter the cheetah were enjoying a well-deserved vacation in Dragon Shores, and they really felt that they earned it. Some time ago, Spyro had defeated the mysterious Sorcerer, freed Red from his control and saved the locals from the Shadow Realm. At the moment, Red had rejoined the other elders at the Dragonfly Dojo to discuss their plans for the Sorcerer's return. Spyro, however, just wanted to relax.

Right now, he was sitting in a deck chair on the beach, soaking up the rays. Sparx was perched on one of his horns and Hunter was lounging on the sand, wearing a pair of sunglasses and holding a tanning mirror

Spyro let out a contented sigh. "Ahh, this is the life, right, Sparx?"

"You said it, Spyro," Sparx buzzed in response. "It doesn't get any better than this."

"I sure wish Bianca was here," Hunter chimed in, "She would've loved this place."

"Yeah," Spyro replied. "But she's still training to become a proper Sorceress, remember?"

Hunter nodded in agreement. After the Sorcerer's defeat, Bianca traveled to the Magic Crafters Realm to improve her spellcasting under Elder Cosmo's guidance. "I know," he muttered. "It would be nice for her to relax, though."

"Cheer up, Hunter," Sparx said. "Cosmo said you can visit her whenever you want."

"Yeah, so just relax in the meantime," Spyro agreed, settling back in the chair. "With the Sorcerer gone, we've got nothing to worry about."

But little did our heroes know that soon they would face an enemy like no other, one that would shake the realms to the core and put them all to the test...

* * *

At the Crows' Castle, Edwin returned from the lower basement and met up with Argus and Yang.

"Did you manage to figure out who was in the Castle's basement?" Yang asked.

"I have," Edwin replied. "After careful examination of the scents, I traced it down to some very interesting people."

He pressed some buttons on the viewing screen, and the image they saw earlier appeared. Edwin adjusted the brightness, revealing the figures inside. The two giant figures were monstrous dinosaurs, one blue carrying a giant club, the other green with two cannons on its back. Riding the green dinosaur's head was a small orange reptilian being wearing a purple cloak and holding a golden scepter.

"Who are these creatures?" Argus asked.

"According to my research, the short one is called Ripto, and the other two are his minions, Crush and Gulp," Edwin explained. "In the past, they have caused a lot of trouble in the Realms, like attempting to conquer the land of Avalar, trying to steal dozens of dragonflies and generally bringing trouble wherever they go."

"And he's ended up in our castle?" Argus asked, rubbing his chin. "This is very impressive news indeed."

"But how did they end up here, of all places?" Edwin asked. "Last time I checked dinosaurs are known for brute strength, not their magic skills."

"Perhaps we should find out," Argus advised. "We could use some extra muscle when we invade the Dragon Realms. The Crown Prince of the Crows will be pleased."

"Speaking of which, the Crown Prince should be here in the castle," said Yang, "Since his father's demise, he's become a very powerful warrior."

"Yes, the Crown Prince never wanted to be the type to sit on his throne all day leaving his servants to do the work," said Edwin, "Let us meet Ripto at once, and not keep the Prince waiting."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lower basement, Ripto and his minions, Crush and Gulp were trying to find out where they were. Having escaped from their last battle with Spyro, they had emerged in a dark hallway, unfamiliar to any of them.

As usual, Ripto observed his surroundings from atop Gulp's head. "Where are we?"

"I don't think we're in the Dragon Realms, oh short one," Crush spoke. "I don't see any dragons."

Ripto took a deep sniff of the room. "You're right, Crush. Not a scent of them anywhere in here."

"Come to think of it," Gulp chimed in, "we haven't seen any since the boss' battle against that purple dragon."

"Shut up, Gulp!" Ripto snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you, you're here for your muscle, not your brains! Let's just get out of this place and back to my Chateau."

Just then, Crush turned around, looking at a door in the side. "Hey, someone's here!"

Gulp turned his head so that Ripto could also see. Standing in the doorway was a humanoid Crow wearing a black cloak. "Good evening, gentlemen."

"Who are you?" Ripto snapped, pointing his scepter at the Crow.

"I am Edwin the Schemer, one of Dark Raven's Elite," the Crow replied, stepping into the hallway. "I've heard so much about you, Ripto."

"You know who I am?" the Dinosaur retorted. "What is it that you want?"

"Only to discuss business first. Why don't we talk somewhere more suitable?"

Ripto considered for a moment, but only for a moment. "Lead the way."

Edwin escorted Ripto and his two monsters up to the basement meeting room, where the other Crows were waiting.

"Ripto, meet Argus and Yang," Edwin said. "Yang is one of the strongest members of the Elite and Argus is our top scientist."

"And if I understand this correctly," Ripto replied, "you are planning to invade the Dragon Realms and you need my help to do so?"

"That's pretty much it," Argus said. "With your strength as a Dinosaur and our magic, we could easily overwhelm the locals and take over."

"Unfortunately, our armies are not strong enough," Yang added. "We were hoping to gather some reinforcements."

"I believe I can help you with that," Ripto replied. "During my travels after Avalar, I came across another realm that had been visited by that meddling dragon, Spyro. Their ruler has been destroyed, but her soldiers are still milling around, looking for work. Perhaps I can put them to use?"

"Excellent," Edwin said. "I knew you would be helpful to our cause. Now we can begin the invasion."

"Not just yet," Argus pointed out. "There is still the matter of the Crown Prince and Dark Corvo. We'll need to tell them of our plans."

"And what plans would that be?" said a voice that caused Argus, Yang, and Edwin to yelp in shock.

Ripto Crush and Gulp turned to see a fourth Crow standing in the doorway, this one wearing purple robes and a crown upon its head.

"Prince Talon," Yang breathed, bowing to the prince with Edwin and Argus. "You honor us with your presence. It's not very often that you come down to the basement of your castle."

"You may all rise," Talon said, turning to look at Ripto and his monsters. "I suppose these are the guests that Edwin's been sensing?"

"How did you know?" Edwin asked.

"Dear Edwin, I am Crown Prince of the Crow Army," Talon retorted. "I'm supposed to be the first one to know these things. Anyway, have you found a suitable target for our invasion?"

"We have, your Highness, and we found some help in the process," Argus said. "This is Ripto and his henchmen, Crush and Gulp. They have offered their assistance in our upcoming invasion of the Dragon Realms, as well as some soldiers."

"Excellent work," Prince Talon praised. "Having some dinosaurs and some powerful minions will make this even easier. Prepare the Armies. We leave for the Dragon Realms at dawn."

"Yes, your Highness," the other Crows spoke before leaving the meeting room.

"You seem to have competent minions, Talon," Ripto told the prince.

"True," Talon replied. "However, I only just inherited the position from my late father. I still have a lot to learn in the game of conquest. Hopefully conquering the Dragon Realms will show them that the Crows are not to be messed with."

As Talon left the room, he glanced back at Ripto one last time. Like Edwin, he had done his research and learned a lot about the tyrant dinosaur, but he wasn't too sure about how far his loyalties would go. "I must keep an eye on this one," he muttered to himself. "If he tries anything smart, he'll get what's coming to him..."


	3. The Attack Begins

**The Attack Begins**

Spyro, Hunter and Sparx exited the portal from Dragon Shores and found themselves back in the Dragon Realms.

"What a relaxing vacation," Sparx buzzed.

"I hear you buddy," Spyro said, "I certainly needed that after the Shadow Realm Fiasco."

"Yep but if what the Elders say is true the Sorcerer could return," Sparx said, "Stronger than ever."

"Yeah but then again the Elders have been training the younger dragons just in case he returns," said Hunter, "Even Ember and Flame are ready to help and it's not just them. Shelia, Sergeant Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, and Blink are willing to step up to the plate."

"I never thought I'd say this about you but good point Hunter," said Spyro, "We do have a lot of help so we should be okay for the moment."

As the three were about to head home Zoe the Fairy showed up.

"Zoe what's up?" Spyro asked.

"The Elders want to see you in the Dragon Dojo at once," said Zoe.

"Why?" Sparx buzzed.

"They said it was important and they asked that you and Hunter join him," The Fairy replied.

Soon Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter were making their way to the Dragon Dojo where the Dragon Elders were waiting for them.

* * *

In the Dojo the Elders were having a discussion about bringing Spyro into this.

"If what you say about these new enemies is true then time is short," an elderly bipedal blue dragon with a beard holding a staff with a dragon head and a light gem on it said, "We will be in for the fight of our lives and we may have to send Master Spyro and his friends into battle Red."

"Elder Tomas is right Elder Red," A yellow dragon with a white beard holding a staff much like the Blue Dragon known as Elder Tomas added, "You may be the most physically fit among us but you're getting old as we are and Spyro has proven himself."

The Red Dragon with the purple horns holding a staff much like his fellow elders spoke.

"I'm aware of that but Spyro does not know these enemies and neither does his team," Red countered, "Considering I brought one of them back to life and had his minions doing all my dirty work when I was evil Elder Titan."

Elders Titan and Tomas wanted to say more but Spyro showed up alongside Hunter and Sparx.

"Elder Tomas, Elder Titan, Elder Red," Spyro said to the three elders in question, "You wanted to see the three of us?"

"Yes we did," Elder Titan said, "We have something very important to tell all three of you."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked as the other elders were present.

"Red has had a vison of new enemies attacking the realms," Elder Tomas said.

"A vision?" Sparx wondered.

"How is that even possible?" Hunter commented.

"Certain Dragons are able to see events from far away and some would come in the form of visions," Elder Titan explained, "In Red's case he said that some new enemies would be attacking."

"New enemies?" Spyro asked, "Well whoever they are my friends and I can take them."

"You do not understand Spyro. Not only are these enemies tough," Elder Red continued, "But they have help from one of your old enemies."

"Which one?" Hunter asked suspiciously. "You're on the side of good now since Spyro defeated the Sorcerer but he's still alive, Gnasty Gnorc is history now and so is the Sorceress so that leaves either the Sorcerer or Ripto."

"And since we haven't seen the Sorcerer since the calamity I think we can guess who is behind this attack," Sparx spoke.

Elder Tomas was about to comment when two younger dragons ran in.

The first was a small pink dragoness with a gold necklace in the shape of a heart and bearing a red gem in the center. She had light pink wings, large blue eyes, and a heart at the tip of her tail. She had a purple frill and horns that slightly resembled Spyro's.

The second was a male red dragon with yellow horns and a frill that resembled Spyro only he had a rounder and longer snout, different tail end, a larger, lower body, and was a tad bit smaller than Spyro.

"Ember, Flame what are you two doing here?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro it's a crisis," The Pink Dragoness known as Ember spoke, "The Dragonfly Dojo is under attack."

"The Dragon Masters need your help," The Red Dragon known as Flame spoke, "We were sent to come and find you."

"Then in that case you better get going," Elder Titan said, "The Dragon Masters of the Dragonfly Dojo may not be able to hold out much longer."

Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Ember, and Flame Understood as they took off.

* * *

In the Dragonfly Dojo it was pure chaos as Ninja Rhynocs, Ninja Riptocs, Staff wielding Riptocs and Ninja themed Rhynocs were running amok and terrorizing the area while the Dragon Masters were doing what they could to fend them off. Spyro and company showed up on the scene and saw the chaos unfolding before them.

"By the elders," Flame spoke shocked at what was going on.

"I've never seen something like this," Ember gasped.

"This confirms that Ripto has returned," Spyro said.

"Then I'm sure you know what you're about to say next," Hunter said.

"Yep we better get going," Spyro said as the group of five went into battle.

The foot soldiers saw the Dragons and Cheetah and began to attack but Hunter fired his bows at the large enemies while Ember, Flame, and Spyro did battle against the small enemies.

"Keep it up guys," Sparx said, "You're doing great."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Flame said as he continued torching Riptocs, and Rhynocs left and right.

The four were doing a good job fending off the foot soldiers and eventually defeated them.

"That was a tough battle," Flame said panting from exhaustion.

* * *

In the Castle of the Crows Prince Talon was watching the scene.

"Who are those five?" Talon demanded.

"According to the research we did and combined with the information Ripto gave us that is Spyro the Dragon," Edwin replied, "That dragon has foiled Ripto's plans multiple times and he's also stood in the way of Gnasty Gnorc and the Sorceress. He's even defeated the Sorcerer and Red."

"The other Two with him are Sparx the Dragonfly, and Hunter the Cheetah," Argus said, "As for the pink and orange dragons I believe they are Ember and Flame respectively. The latter two may not be much of a problem due to their young ages and lack of combat experience but the Cheetah's technological skills however make him a threat."

"Which means we need to eliminate the threat at once," Yang said, "I'll have a team of Riptocs Warriors ready."

"Do that but try not to be careless," Talon said, "Last thing we need is you breaking the castle in the process."

Yang understood and went to do that.

"As for the rest of you, Argus study up on the worlds and find out what we're up against," Talon said, "Ripto was it? Take your minions and do what you do best."

Ripto sensed the power Talon held and knew that now was not a time to pick a fight with him. Edwin however had remained behind for the moment which didn't go unnoticed by the Crown Prince.

"Edwin is there any particular reason why you stayed behind?" Talon asked.

"I know this may not be my place but are you sure it is wise to trust Ripto and his monsters this soon?" Edwin asked.

"Of course it's unwise to trust Ripto and his monsters so soon," Talon retorted, "That's why I don't. For now Ripto's on probation so to speak. Edwin, observe him and his monsters for any suspicious activity and summon the fire specialist of my father's elite guard to keep tabs on him."

"And if Ripto is doing anything to betray us what are the fire elite crow's orders?"

"Eliminate him on the spot."

Edwin understood knowing that Talon wouldn't have somebody eliminated unless it was necessary.

* * *

Back in the Dragonfly Dojo, Dragon Master Bruce was having a word with Spyro, Ember, Flame, Sparx, and Hunter.

"You have all done well in fending off those enemies but Ripto will be back," said Master Bruce.

"We understand Master Bruce," Spyro said, "We'll defeat Ripto and stop his plans like before."

"Be careful Spyro," Master Jackie warned, "As you noticed it wasn't just Riptocs that were attacking. Rhynocs were there as well."

"But we defeated the Sorceress," Hunter spoke, "The Rhynocs shouldn't have returned."

"Unless Ripto's somehow controlling them," Sparx said, "Don't forget Ripto didn't use his Riptocs until he attacked during the Dragonfly season."

"IF that's the case then you had better be ready for what else Ripto would throw at you," Master Chow advised.

The group all understood as they knew that their troubles with Ripto had only just begun.


	4. Attack from Outer Space

**Attack from Outer Space**

Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Ember, and Flame returned from the Dragonfly Dojo and were currently in the Dragon Realms. They were thankful for the fact that the area was free of enemies for the moment but they had the bigger issue of how Ripto was able to launch an attack of that scale.

"Okay so we know that Ripto's magic is unstable since he's a dinosaur but how the heck was he able to summon Rhynocs?" Hunter asked.

"He must be getting help," Spyro said, "It's the only answer."

"From who though?" Ember wondered.

"I don't know but we'll have to check the other areas of the Dragon Realms first," Flame suggested, "That way we can find Ripto and stop him."

"Good idea," Spyro said, "Flame, you and Ember head back to the Dojo to see if the elders figured out anything new then head to Dragon Kingdom. Hunter and I will explore the areas in the Dragon Realms some more. I think there's a good chance that Ripto's up to another all out invasion."

Ember and Flame nodded as they headed off to the Dragon Dojo in the Dragon Kingdom while Spyro, Sparx and Hunter remained.

"So what are we gonna do?" Hunter asked, wondering about their next move.

"We'll need to go and get Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9," Spyro replied, "Sparx and I should be able to handle it but I have a feeling that we're gonna need a lot of help."

"I understand," Hunter said, "I'll head off to go get them."

So Hunter left to go get those that Spyro teamed up with in his adventure in the Forgotten Realms leaving the Dragon and Dragonfly alone.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Sparx asked.

"For now we just explore the realms and hopefully we'll find out who is behind this," Spyro said, "Like we usually do."

Sparx agreed as the two headed off to explore the Dragon Realms. Fortunately the Riptocs didn't steal any treasure which was good news for them since Spyro and Sparx had already returned it to the Dragon Elders, the final time they had to do so was when they were looking for the Dragonflies that had been scattered all over by Ripto when he tried to steal them.

Soon the duo made it to a country themed area and they could instantly notice a faint shadowy glow coming from the Barn.

"Okay we destroyed all the Dark Gems so why is there some purple shadowy aura nearby?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know but perhaps it might be telling us something important," Sparx pointed out seeing it was near the UFO, "Perhaps it's trying to tell us that there's danger and we better check it out."

Spyro had a feeling that Sparx was right so he jumped on the UFO that would take him and Sparx to Crop Circle Country.

* * *

When they arrived they could see that the local farmer was already waiting for them and the place was covered in not only green mist but also black clouds. They also spotted Farmer Dill and he had a worried look on his face.

"Spyro thank goodness you're here," Farmer Dill said as soon as the Purple Dragon showed up, "The Space Riptocs are back and they've begun terrorizing the area and locking all the cows in the barn. But that's not all, Crows have appeared and have started eating all our crops!"

"Don't worry farmer Dill," Spyro said, "Well chase the Crows and Riptocs out of the area."

"Oh you will," Farmer Dill replied, "Thank you so much."

So Spyro went into battle and he saw the usual Space Riptocs but this time he saw some Crows that resembled purple giant Cats terrorizing the area along with some that changed into striped Orange Cats as well.

"Well we better get to work Spyro," Sparx said as Spyro went into action.

He did his usual thing of charging the small Riptocs and the Small Orange Cat Crows while he used his fire breath on the Large Riptocs and Giant Purple Cat Crows.

The duo continued making their way through the area only this time there were a lot more Crows than Riptocs and some of the Orange Striped Cats bounced around in an attempt to attack Spyro forcing the Purple Dragon to use his flame breath which did indeed torch the crows.

"I wonder how Hunter's doing?" Sparx asked as Spyro torched some more Crows before he faced the Space cows.

"Probably dealing with Space Cows and Sheep UFOs," said Spyro as they continued to make their way through armies of Crows.

* * *

Meanwhile Hunter was currently doing his part by using the UFO that Spyro used previously to shoot down Flying Saucer to shoot down Sheep UFOs, and Space Cow Battleships. He was currently fighting alongside Sgt Byrd who had dawned his Jet Pack.

"I can't believe we're dealing with Alien Invaders old Chap," Sgt Byrd spoke, "In all my years in the military I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah this sounds more like Agent 9's Department," Hunter replied, "Considering he's the one in the space suit and was taught by the professor."

"How about I answer that when we're not being shot at by UFOs and Crows," the penguin remarked as the Crows were indeed shooting at him and Hunter.

Hunter and Sgt. Byrd were fighting back with all that they had but it seemed that for each UFO they destroyed three more would take it's place.

"This isn't working," Hunter said, "I'm gonna bust out one of my inventions."

"What invention," Sgt. Byrd remarked as he shot at two more UFOs and Crows.

"Just trust me," Hunter spoke as he put the UFO on autopilot and got out a remote control.

The Penguin kept blasting at Crows and Sheep UFOs but this time he had a bit of help as Hunter's remote had summoned an RC vehicle to help even up the odds.

"Well done old chap," The penguin chimed in, "Good show."

"Thanks," Hunter replied as he and Sgt. Byrd continued to attack the crows and they were making a bit of progress.

* * *

Back with Spyro and Sparx they were getting closer to the big red barn when they saw some Giant Purple Cat Crows. Spyro torched one of them with his fire breath but to his surprise the Crow still stood.

"What the heck's going on Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know Spyro," Sparx spoke shocked, "But I think these Crows might be tougher than the Riptocs we've faced."

True to the Dragonfly's word the crows were indeed tougher and some even landed a few hits on Spyro which caused Sparx to turn from yellow, to blue and then to green. Spyro managed to dodge some before another Giant Purple Cat hit him causing Sparx to turn from green to red before he landed the final blow that caused the crow to turn back into its true form and fly away.

"Okay that was a lot tougher than we thought," Spyro said panting from loss of energy. "We better find Hunter and get back to the exit portal so we can get out of here."

Sparx silently agreed as he sat on Spyro's back while the purple dragon limped to the Exit Portal.

However when the duo arrived, they found Hunter and Sgt. Byrd there waiting and they were injured badly as well.

"Whoa what happened to you two?" Spyro asked.

"The Crows and UFOs ambushed us and tried to steal the cows to turn them into space cows," Hunter said. "I was battling them on my own at first but then they started to overwhelm me."

"Fortunately I was doing some routine patrol when I spotted Hunter in trouble," Sgt. Byrd spoke up, "However the Crows began to attack me while I went to assist Hunter and we were overwhelmed. If it wasn't for the timely invention of one of his devices then we'd been in bigger trouble than before."

"I understand," Spyro said, "For now let's just get these cows out of here and get back to the dragon realms."

Sgt. Byrd and Hunter nodded as Spyro freed the cows trapped in the barn and sent them back to the farmers before the trio headed to the Dragon Realms via the exit portal.

* * *

Meanwhile in Talon's Castle the Crows were having a meeting with Ripto and his monsters and they had seen all that had happened in both Dragonfly Dojo and Crop Circle Country.

"As you can see Ripto," Edwin said, "With our crows supporting your Riptocs we'll have an advantage."

"So far they've done a decent job," Ripto replied, "But that Dragon and his friends are still alive."

"Calm down Ripto," Argus spoke, "These are just our minions. You have yet to see what we can do."

"Considering that I saw how strong your minions were I hope that you crows and your prince are stronger than your minions," said Ripto.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Dragon Realms Spyro, Hunter, Sgt. Byrd, and Sparx, the latter having gotten his golden glow back after Sgt. Byrd found some fodder to shoot with his rockets which on cue turned into butterflies.

"I think we can say that our mission in Crop Circle Country was sort of a success," Spyro said.

"Right you are chap but those crows will be back and they did a number on my jet pack and Hunter's RC Plane," Sgt. Byrd spoke, "I'm afraid I'll need to take it to get repairs."

"Do that," Spyro said, "And while you do tell the Elders what's happened. In the meantime I'm heading off to the next area to figure out what the heck has happened."

"I'll go with you," Hunter said, "You'll need some help. If those Crows are as tough as you said they are then we'll need all the power we can get."

"Thanks Hunter," Spyro spoke as they headed off to Luau Island to find out what happened.


	5. Trouble in Luau Island

**Trouble in Luau Island**

Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter arrived on a boat to Luau Island and they could see the place was already in more chaos than it was on Spyro's first visit.

Hunter: My word what the heck happened here?

Spyro: It seems the Riptocs have run amok on the place both above and below water.

Sparx: And they're not alone this time. There are Crows among them.

Sure enough there were more crows among them and it wasn't just Giant Purple Cat Crows and Small Brown Cat Crows. This time there were Magenta Frog Crows among them on land.

Spyro: Looks like we've got our work cut out for us.

Hunter: Indeed. I better go check on my manta rays. You sort out the Crows and Riptocs.

Hunter left to do that as Spyro went to take on the Crows. It was touch and go for a moment with the new Magenta Frog Crows and their long tongues which caught Spyro by surprise forcing him to charge and roll out of the way until he spotted an opening in their defenses.

Spyro and Sparx avoided attacks and evaded while making their way through the Island.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Dragonfly Dojo Ember and Flame were explaining to the Dragon Elders what had happened.

Flame: And that's the story so far.

Elder Tomas: If what you both say is true then these Crows may be our toughest enemies yet.

Ember: How are we supposed to beat them?

Elder Red: They may be tough but like anything else they have a weakness.

Ember: And what is that weakness?

Elder Astor: Based upon your explanations it would seem that the Crows have to change themselves into stronger animals in order to fight. They cannot battle well if they are in their standard crow forms.

Flame: Okay and how does this help us?

Elder Red: Because when the Crows morph into stronger animals they have to act like the animals that they're in and while they have the strengths of those animals they also have their weaknesses as well.

Ember: So in other words, you're suggesting that we take advantage of the weaknesses of each of the animals that the crows change into and attack them accordingly?  
Elder Titan: That's exactly what Elder Red is suggesting.

Flame: Now that we have a plan we just need to get this information to Spyro and the rest of our allies.

Elder Magnus: Then you had best hurry. I have a terrible feeling that the Crows are gonna be looking for the two of you as well as the rest of your friends.

Ember and Flame understood before they left to go find Spyro which in turn left the Elders to talk.

Elder Cho Lei: Do you think we made the right choice sending Ember and Flame alone without their Dragonfly companions?

Elder Red: Don't forget when I was under the Sorcerer's control Spyro's Dragonfly companion Sparx loaned his abilities to the rest of Spyro's companions. And Spyro's a lot tougher than he looks.

Elder Tomas: Red's right. For now we'll just have to trust Spyro and his friends.

* * *

Speaking of the purple dragon, back on Luau Island the Dragon was currently surrounded by a swarm of Small Orange Cat Crows, Magenta Frog Crows and Giant Purple Cat Crows. Fortunately they went down with one hit but unfortunately they were numerous and the purple dragon was starting to wear down even though Sparx was still at his golden color.

Spyro: (Panting) I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up.

Sparx: Keep trying you're still hanging in there.

Spyro tossed another fireball at a group of Small Orange Cat Crows which defeated them instantly but it seemed that he was being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers.

Just when it looked like Spyro would be overwhelmed by the large crows a shot of flames torched the crows turning them back into their true form. Spyro and Sparx turned to see that Ember and Flame had come to the rescue.

Flame: We heard you could use a bit of help Spyro.

Spyro: Don't I know it. These Crows have been coming at me non stop.

Ember: Then let's even up the odds.

The Crows began attacking Ember and Flame but unlike Spyro who was worn down from multiple waves, Ember and Flame were easily doing a good job fending off the Crows despite having just seen them right now.

Spyro soon recovered enough to help Ember and Flame fend off the Crows and between the three of them they managed to defeat the Crows and drive them off.

Ember: (Panting) That was a tough battle. Now I see why these crows are stronger than Ripto's Riptocs and Gnasty's Gnorcs.

Spyro: Let's not forget the Sorceress' Rhynocs although I have a feeling that we might be seeing the Rhynocs very soon.

Flame: Well there's three of us so we should be able to handle whatever Ripto throws at us.

Spyro: Even so I don't see any of the pigs so at least they probably got out of here safely.

Ember: Pigs? What would pigs here?

Spyro explained to Ember and Flame about his previous experience on Luau Island when he was looking for the dragonflies that Ripto had scattered across the Realms during his previous attack as they were making their way through the islands.

Flame: Wow you mean the Riptocs tried to eat the locals of this Realm?

Spyro: Pretty much.

Ember: Oh my. That's just horrible.

Spyro: Fortunately I was able to stop them but something tells me that this time we'll have problems on hand.

Ember and Flame understood as the trio of Dragons and Dragonfly were able to make their way through the Luau Island. Sometimes they had to swim underwater in which they had to fend off some Scuba Riptocs but they had a bit of help from Hunter's Manta Ray to help even up the odds.

Eventually they made it to the exit portal after clearing out the Crows and Riptocs.

Sparx: That's another set of realms cleared and there's still no sign of Ripto.

Spyro: I have a feeling he's likely going to show up after we finish clearing out his armies from all the areas in the Dragon Realms first.

Flame: What makes you so sure?

Spyro: Previous experience.

Ember: Makes sense.

Spyro, Ember, and Flame nodded as they and Sparx took the Exit Portal back to the Dragon Realms.

* * *

Meanwhile in Prince Talon's Castle Ripto and the Crows were discussing all that had been happening.

Prince Talon: I suppose this is the part where you send in one of your monsters to crush Spyro huh Ripto?

Ripto: Back when Crush, Gulp, and I were in Avalar Crush was in the Summer Forest Castle Dungeon and Gulp was in the Autumn Plains Overlook. I myself was in the Winter Tundra Arena and that purple Dragon only showed up when he had all the Talismans and most of the orbs.

Argus: Perhaps we had best stop Spyro and his friends now.

Prince Talon: Good idea all we need now is to send in somebody to crush them.

Argus, Yang, and Edwin looked at each other before Edwin spoke.

Edwin: I don't want to argue but I think Argus or Yang would be better choices.

Prince Talon: Yes I'm aware of the fact that you dislike dirtying your own feathers and prefer to rely on your wits to dispose of your enemies. Which is why I'm going to send in Argus first.

Ripto had something to say about that decision even though he was aware that this was the leader of the Crows he was speaking to.

Ripto: Why send in Argus? The guy acts like a scientist. Yang's clearly the strongest among your three warriors.

Talon: Who said that Argus, Yang, and Edwin were the only members of my Father's Elite Guard? Besides I have my reasons for sending in Argus first.

Ripto backed off from that comment as Argus went to get his gear to face Spyro, Ember, and Flame but before he did he had something else to say to Yang and Edwin.

Talon: I suggest the both of you get to training in the event that Argus does fail to eliminate Spyro. We'll need to have multiple plans just I case, including that backup plan in the Forgotten Worlds.

Edwin and Yang nodded as they went to do just that while Ripto spoke with the prince.

Ripto: What back up plan?

Talon: I mean in the event we fail to take over the Dragon Realms I've already got an army preparing to move to our new base soon enough. But for now Ripto return to your Chateau. You'll need time to get used to your newly stabilized magic.

Ripto: I get it but I expect some answers Talon.

Talon: And you'll have them when the time comes. Now go.

Ripto left on that note as Talon sat on his throne to prepare his next move.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Dragon Realms. Spyro Ember and Flame were talking about their next course of action.

Ember: So what do we do now?

Spyro: First we head to the Dragon Dojo so we can get some much needed rest. Then we'll figure out what to do from there. Fighting that army of Crows really wore me out.

Flame: And us to. I've never seen that many enemies in one location. And I have a terrible feeling that things are about to get worse.

Ember and Spyro could only agree with Flame's words as did Sparx knowing full well that things would indeed get much worse.


	6. Cold Front in the Realms

**Cold Front in the Realms**

Spyro, Ember, Flame, and Sparx returned from Luau Island and the four were already wiped out.

Flame: That was the most difficult battle yet.

Ember: Flame and I haven't even been in combat and those crows were brutal.

Spyro: I've fought multiple enemies before and usually they go down after one hit but these Crows took two to three hits to defeat them.

Sparx: And what makes it worse is that for each one defeated three more appeared but something was different.

Flame: What do you mean?

Sparx: I can't explain it but something tells me that our battles with the crows up to now were just the warm up.

Ember and Flame were confused but Spyro had an idea as to what Sparx was talking about.

Spyro: And I get that things are about to get even worse.

Flame: Those Crow minions are already strong as it is. I don't see how things could be worse.

Ember: You think they might send in stronger crows?

Spyro: I think they might send in something even worse than that.

Flame: Spyro we already fought their minions and they're stronger than Gnorcs and Riptocs so what could be worse than that?

Spyro and Ember and Sparx were silent after Flame's question which gave the young red dragon the answer he needed.

* * *

In Prince Talon's Castle, Talon was currently enjoying some tea when Edwin showed up.

Edwin: Argus is ready to take on Spyro and company.

Talon: Good to know. And what of our other assignment of scouting out potential worlds to invade?

Edwin: We're still searching them out and assessing their defenses your highness.

Talon: And have you found anything?

Edwin: We found a few worlds so far. I already got the attack plan figured out. Shall I give the order your highness?

Talon: Edwin why did my father bring you into the Elite Guard?

Edwin: Because I prefer to avoid dirtying my own hands when there are deeds to be done and I instead use my wits and my power of illusion to dispose of my enemies.

Talon: Which is why my father Dark Raven gave you, Yang, and Argus more autonomy than he gives the other elite guards. It's also why I expect you to step up to the plate and lead.

Edwin: Indeed your highness.

Edwin left but before he did he had one more thing to say.

Edwin: I forgot to mention that in three of the dimensions we've been scouting we found something interesting to note.

Talon: Tell me later. Argus is in position for the sneak attack. With any luck we'll eliminate that Dragon or at least get some valuable research on our enemies.

Edwin understood before leaving as Talon set the screen to watch the show.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dragon Realms, Spyro, Sparx, Ember, and Flame had returned to the Castle across from the Dragon Statue which they were going to use as a meeting.

The quartet were about to enter but then they found themselves frozen on the spot.

Ember: (Panicking) Spyro what's happening?

Spyro: I don't know. Something's got us.

Flame: Guys what's with the ice?

Before anybody could answer the ice turned into a spell seal and dragged all of them into the ground.

When the three awoke they found themselves in an artic like battle arena. Fortunately the arena was made of Stone with Ice along the area.

Ember: (Scared) Spyro where are we?

Spyro: I don't know. We could be in Winter Tundra, Monkey Monastery, Artic Peak, etc.

Flame: Basically you don't know.

Spyro: (annoyed somewhat) Thanks for the explanation Flame.

?: Glad to see you could make it.

The Dragons turned and saw Argus standing in the middle of the Arena.

Spyro: Who are you? And what do you want from us?

Argus: I am Argus and I have come to dispose of you.

Spyro: Bring it.

Argus held up a blue shield that resembled a Tear Drop with the symbol of the Crow Army only said Symbol was ice blue.

(Boss Battle Theme: Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix the 13th Reflection)

Argus used his ice powers to create a blizzard forcing the young dragons to brace themselves and weather the storm. When Argus had an opening he attacked with his shield only for a fireball attack from the purple Dragon to hit him.

Spyro: Ember Flame, let's spread out and distract him. If we can do that we can weaken him enough for us to attack.

Ember and Flame got the message as they began to charge at Argus unfortunately due to Argus having frozen the area the place was covered in ice which meant charging was futile.

Spyro saw this and he began ice skating to distract the Crow boss while tossing fireballs at Argus. Argus however raised his shield to block the attack while countering with ice spike which Spyro dodged.

Ember and Flame saw that Spyro was ice skating and began to get the message and they both used fire based attacks while Argus' back was turned which did damage to him.

Argus: (Turns to face Ember and Flame) You'll pay for that!

Flame: Bill me.

Flame used his fire breath again but Argus took flight and sent a hail storm at the young dragon who dodged but Spyro jumped and used his fire powers to melt the arena causing stone patches to appear from under the ice.

Ember followed suit as she used her fire powers to attack Argus while he was distracted and while some of the attacks didn't make a mark they did have the effect of thawing the arena floor.

Argus: Enough of this.

Argus swung his shield around and summoned snow flake blades to attack the three dragons but the dragons in question dodged the attack before they all combined their fire breath attacks and hit Argus with enough damage to not only destroy his shield but damage him heavily for him to avoid further combat.

(Boss Battle Theme Ends)

Argus: (Panting) You win this round but you haven't seen the last of me.

Argus retreated before Spyro, Ember, Flame, and Sparx could catch him.

Sparx: Well that was a bust. Still at least we won.

Ember: Yeah and I think we better go.

Flame agreed but before they could go a fairy with white hair and a snow white dress showed up.

Freezia: Thanks for defeating that Crow Boss Spyro.

Spyro: Don't worry about it. Though I had help from my pals. (Gestures to Ember and Flame)

Freezia: Then I shall now grant them the power of Ice Breath.

Ember: What are we supposed to do with this?

Freezia: Ice breath can be used to freeze enemies to stop them in their tracks. It can also be used to cool down hot geysers.

Flame: Sounds cool. No pun intended.

Right on cue Freezia left the arena and the Dragons and Dragonfly decided to do the same.

* * *

Back in Prince Talon's Castle the Crows had a word with Argus about his battle with the Spyro.

Ripto: So you failed to defeat the Dragons. What kind of crow general are you Argus?

Argus: One that is a scientist Ripto. I was gathering data on their battle techniques and at least we know what to expect.

Edwin: Argus has a point. Still those new dragons have gotten Ice Breath and that could post a problem.

Talon: Edwin's right. Those Dragons are only gonna get stronger unless we defeat them now.

Yang: Then allow me to lead the next attack. I will see to it that those dragons are crushed.

Talon: Do it but first you and Edwin take Argus to the medical wing of the castle. As much as I'd like to chew him out this will have to wait.

Edwin and Yang took Argus to the medical wing while Ripto and Talon spoke.

Ripto: Do you really think that Yang can do the job?

Talon: To be honest I'm not putting all my hopes on Yang. And if you don't think he can handle it we could always send in Crush or Gulp instead.

Ripto went silent upon that note knowing that Talon had a point and that if things hit the fan he'd have another plan.


	7. Cloud 9

**Cloud 9**

In the Dragon Realms Spyro, Sparx, Ember, and Flame were recovering from their battle against Argus of the Crow Army.

Flame: That was by far the coldest battle I've been in.

Ember: Same here. Spyro I don't know how you survived an icy battle.

Spyro: I fought Red in his chamber and I've been to the Icy Wilderness as well as a few cold areas in the Dragon Realms, the Forgotten Realms and Avalar. You get used to it over time.  
Sparx: It's true. I can vouch.

Ember: Even so what do we do now?

Flame: We find the next place that needs our help.

Spyro: Well this area seems to be clean for now so let's get back to the castle. The Entrance to the portal that leads to Cloud Nine is there.

Sparx: Before the Crows decide to attack that place as well.

The four agreed and as they headed to the portal Ember and Flame had some questions to ask.

Ember: So what is Cloud 9 like Spyro?

Spyro: Well considering I've been there, Cloud 9 is a long line of towers and castles nestled on clouds.

Flame: Is there anything else we need to know?

Spyro: There is. The Invasion of Ripto's minions left the realm in constant daytime making the locals tired and caused them to suffer from lack of sleep. But we managed to fix the machines and get them working again.

Flame: Well there's the portal so lets get going.

Ember, Spyro, and Sparx agreed as they all headed into the portal to cloud nine.

* * *

When the quartet arrived were stunned to say the least and Flame was the first to speak.

Flame: Spyro are we in the right place?

Spyro: What makes you think that?

Flame: Because this place has black clouds, dark skies, and a full moon.

True to Flame's words the place was indeed covered in black clouds and dark skies.

Sparx: The portal was correct. Did we somehow get lost in transport?

Spyro: No I'm sure we're in the right place.

Ember: And what makes you so sure of that?

Spyro pointed his paw in front of him and Ember and Flame saw that in addition to some Crows there were also some Green armored Orange Riptocs with Angel Wings and some blue skinned Riptocs with Bows and Arrows in addition to the orange cat Crows and purple cat crows.

Flame: Okay after seeing that I can safely say that I believe you when you say that we're in the right place Spyro.

Sparx: Let's just get going and clear this place out.

So the Three dragons and Dragonfly went to do just that.

* * *

Meanwhile in Prince Talon's Castle, Ripto and the Crows were watching the events unfolding on screen.

Argus: (to Ripto) Pillows Ripto? Seriously? That's what you armed the Riptocs you sent to cloud Nine with? Even Yang could come up with a better idea than that.

Yang: I could come up with something but now is not the time Argus.

Talon: Yang's Right. Now where do we stand?

Ripto: I got a fleet of battleships preparing to attack Cloud 9's Puffy Palace as we speak.

Edwin: Allow me to coordinate the battleship armada to attack the Puffy Palace.

Prince Talon: Actually I have a different task for you Edwin. Yang you will lead the attack on Cloud 9. Is that understood?

Edwin &Yang: Yes your highness.

Talon: (To Ripto) Ripto choose one of your monsters for Battle. I want to see how they fare in a battle against Spyro.

Ripto: I know just the monster. Gulp Come here now.

Gulp roared and walked to Ripto.

Gulp: Yes boss?

Ripto: Prepare to battle Spyro and his annoying friends. They may have defeated you using items dropped by those Pterodactyls but this time we're not in Avalar and there aren't any of those prehistoric birds to help that dragon.

Gulp: Yes boss.

Ripto and Gulp left as Yang took Argus to the medical bay and Edwin was left alone with the Prince.

Talon: Edwin what is the progress on the scouting parties from the other worlds?

Edwin: Well as you know I've sent scouting parties in teams of 5 to other worlds and some have found good targets, some have found neutral targets while some have found bad targets.

Talon: Let me guess you figured that out using the theory of collective behavior right?

Edwin: Pretty much sir and from what I have found out using the theory of collective behavior I have found a good target, a neutral target and a bad target but something is unusual about the targets.

Talon: What do you mean?

Edwin: I can't explain it but they're all different versions of the same world. I'll look into doing more research on this.

Talon: Keep doing what you're doing Edwin. In the meantime I'm about to watch the Riptoc Battleship Fleet thrash all of Cloud Nine from the Flagship.

* * *

Back in Cloud 9, Spyro, Sparx, Ember and Flame reached the Exit Portal after clearing out the Riptocs and Crows in the Area.

Ember: Those Riptocs were bad enough but those crows are a nightmare.

Flame: You said it and if Argus was anything to go by then I'm wondering what else the Crows have at their disposal.

Before anybody else could comment the palace was rocked by massive rockets and cannonballs.

Flame: What was that?

Sparx: Look.

Right on cue the Skies were covered by a massive armada of Riptoc Battleships all staffed by Riptocs and Crows and this time there was a massive flagship that was leading the armada.

Ember: What is that?

Spyro: That's the biggest armada I've ever seen.

Flame: Oh boy.

Sparx: How are we supposed to take on all of those ships?

* * *

In the flagship of the Armada Talon was in the Captain's chair as Yang was already at attention.

Ripto who was watching Via magic circle from his Chateau had to comment.

Ripto: Now that's an armada fleet. There's no way that anybody can defeat us now. But before we proceed I have a question. How did you get this armada fleet?

Talon: We have a contact in another world that has the technological skill to create this armada.

Ripto: Interesting so why not just use the fleet to conquer the dragon worlds like we used the Rhynocs to take over the forgotten worlds?

Yang: Ripto we can't just rush in like that and this is only a small fleet. We have to be careful.

Talon: Yang's right. We have to be careful.

As soon as Talon said that there were explosions ringing out as three ships ended up destroyed.

Talon: We're under attack! All forces find the intruder and destroy them!

* * *

Right on cue the Riptoc Battleship armada began attacking the intruder which turned out to be hunter with the Spitfire plane.

Hunter: Take that you Riptocs!

The ships continued firing upon Hunter but he managed to avoid and evade and fired his missiles upon the Battleships.

Ember: Hunter's doing well up there so far.

Spyro: Yeah but we should help him out.

Flame and Ember agreed and to their luck a combination power up portal appeared.

The three flew through it and took to the skies as they began attacking Armada Ships left and right using their fireballs.

Spyro: Hunter glad to have you with us.

Hunter: I'm glad to be here.

Sparx: You two can catch up later right now we've got an Armada Fleet to crush.

Spyro and Hunter got the message as they continued to fight the armada.

Ember and Flame helped out too and between the four of them they managed to make mince meat out of the fleet after much difficulty.

Spyro: Now for the flagship.

* * *

Yang: That's what you think. All weapons fire!

The Flagship fired all its weapons upon the enemy but Hunter Spyro Ember and Flame dodged the attacks before returning fire.

Yang kept firing and turning up the pressure on the Dragons and Cheetah by firing all weapons but the Dragons were small and fast and Hunter's plane was doing massive damage to the sip.

After another salvo the Ship was starting to spark dangerously and alarms were ringing out.

Ship Computer: Warning. Energy levels at critical. Further combat inadvisable.

Talon: Yang get us out of here.

Yang: Yes your highness.

* * *

Yang steered the ship away from Cloud 9 as Hunter, Spyro, Ember, and Flame landed.

Hunter: We did it.

Flame: The armada is gone.

Ember: We're awesome.

Spyro: Don't celebrate just yet. We gotta head back to see the elders but for now let's get out of here.

Hunter and the Dragons did just that as they headed out of Cloud 9.


	8. Honey Marsh

**Honey Marsh**

In the Dragon Dojo Hunter, Spyro, Sparx, Ember and Flame were giving the Elders their report on their latest mission.

Elder Tomas: Based upon what you said it seems The Crows are getting bolder.

Ember: Tell me about it. From what Spyro said Elder Red was the only one with that kind of Technology.

Spyro: But even then Red's Technology was strong.

Red was doing some thinking which didn't go unnoticed by Elder Titan.

Elder Titan: Red what are you thinking about?

Red: The number of attack ships that Spyro said attacked them. Based upon what Miyagi told me when I asked about Ripto's attack upon the Dragon Realms there were only 4 Riptoc Battleships. This time there were about 12 dozen battleships and they were made of metal.

Elder Astor: So what are you saying?

Red: I'm saying that based upon all that Spyro and his pals have described there can only be a handful of possible answers and the one answer that sticks out is seemingly impossible.

Spyro: What do you mean impossible?

Red: Only somebody with technological genius greater than that of myself and the Professor could have created such an armada.

Ember: Yeah but as we were flying to you guys we were ambushed on the way here by a large number of crows. Larger than usual and there was a leader among them this one had a giant tomahawk.

Elder Astor: Then the thing we feared the most has happened. Dark Raven's Son Prince Talon, heir to the Crow Army has arrived.

Hunter: Who is Dark Raven and who is Prince Talon?

Red: When I was on the side of Evil after being brainwashed by the Sorcerer I brushed up on other evil villains in an attempt to take over the Dragon Realms after Ripto's failed invasion during dragonfly season. There I learned about the Crows. They're a dangerous army that tried to invade the world of another dimension. Fortunately they were repelled by four children using the power of Morning Land's egg animals when Dark Raven was defeated.

Spyro: Okay but who is Dark Raven.

Elder Tomas: Dark Raven is the King of the Crows and the leader of the Crow Army. Every 100 years he is reborn and the last time he returned, he tried to get the power of the Giant Egg and use it to cover the world of Morning Land and its counterpart of Earth in eternal darkness but as Red said he failed.

Ember: Okay so that explains Dark Raven now can you explain Prince Talon?

Elder Magnus: Prince Talon is Dark Raven's son and the leader of the Crows whenever his father is defeated in battle. He is also the leader of Dark Raven's Elite Guard. Those crows wear black jackets with gold crescent moons like the ones that you saw Argus wearing. These crows are very powerful and they may be even stronger than anything you've faced up to this point.

Spyro: Yeah we figured that out.

Flame: Okay so what I'd like to know is why did the crows team up with Ripto?

Red: Talon is a devious, crafty, and unscrupulous enemy. He'll use anything and everything he sees to get an advantage over his enemies without a second thought. If there is an enemy in any realm he wants to invade he'll team up with that enemy to cause various chaos and if the enemy is defeated by the local heroes he'll attack the weakened heroes allowing him to take over that world.

Hunter: So basically you're saying that Talon is using Ripto and the Riptocs to invade the Dragon realms and he's getting help from other dimensions?

Elder Magnus: That's what Red is saying.

Spyro: Then he's probably already go the Forgotten Worlds under his thumb as we speak.

Elder Astor: Or perhaps he is using the Sorceress' Lair as his hideout. Remember Spyro, based upon what Red said Talon isn't gonna be reckless enough to invade without recruiting some of the local muscle and it's easy for him to do.

Ember: Well at least Talon's armada is history.

Elder Tomas: I fear that was only the opening salvo. If Talon is as smart as Red said then he's sure to have an even larger fleet waiting.

Spyro: Which means we better get going. Hunter, Ember, Flame let's go.

Hunter Ember and Flame nodded as they headed out leaving the elders to discuss.

Tomas: If Prince Talon is getting help from other dimensions as you say he is Red then our problems have only just begun.

Red: Which means it'll take everything Spyro has learned to defeat Prince Talon.

* * *

Meanwhile in Prince Talon's Castle the Crows were holding court once again as the flagship of the fleet was undergoing repairs while new battleships were being built to support the Crows that were scouting the areas they were assigned. Crush was present at the meeting this time as Ripto and Gulp were busy overseeing the final touches on Gulp's new armor.

Crush: I don't understand it. The attack on Cloud 9 was a strong attack you had the advantage in numbers. Surely you should've won. If that dragon didn't show up.

Edwin: The numbers were only half the equation Crush. You need to rely on tactics as well.

Yang: Edwin is right. I didn't take into account of a Power Up in the area. If I had known it was there then I would've planned my attack better.

Prince Talon: And that is why Edwin is the tactician among the group, while you, Crush, are just one half of Ripto's muscle with Gulp being the other half.

Crush couldn't deny that Talon had a point but before he could speak further Dark Corvo showed up via shadow portal.

Dark Corvo: Your highness.

Prince Talon: At ease Dark Corvo. You have a lot of nerve barging in via shadow portal while I'm holding court.

Dark Corvo: Yes I understand that but I bring news. Remember the targets that Edwin was scouting out?

Prince Talon: Yes I remember.

Dark Corvo: Well it turns out that some of those worlds had three different versions of Skylands and in one of those versions resided one Alexandra Ting. Turns out that was the version of Skylands considered a good target since the Arkeyans rule the entire universe in that dimension.

Prince Talon: Okay but how does that affect us?

Dark Corvo: Turns out the Leader of the Arkeyan Empire finally had enough of her running her mouth off and sent his newest Lieutenant after her. She beat her in battle so badly that she'll never walk or talk ever again or she won't be walking or talking for quite a while. The Crows of course provoked the empire's rage by attacking the King and blaming Alexandra Ting for the assassination attempt which lead to the result you just saw.

Prince Talon: That world is indeed a good target but for now let's see how things are going in the remaining realms.

* * *

In the Honey Marsh Spyro and Sparx were currently making their way through the marsh lands as they battled Riptocs and new crows in the form of Giant Bees.

Spyro: Why am I not surprised that the crows here took the form of Giant Bees.

Sparx: Well this is the Honey Marsh what did you expect?

Spyro: Good point. Let's just keep moving.

Sparx agreed as the two continued to explore the Honey Marsh looking for any leads as to where the main base of the Crow Army was before arriving at the exit portal.

Spyro: Well we exhausted all the possible leads and we tried looking in the Tank Arena for clues but still nothing.

Sparx: So I guess it's back to the Dragon Realms. Maybe Ember and Flame are having better luck in the Dragon Kingdom.

Spyro: Maybe. For now let's get out of here.

Sparx agreed as the two walked through the Exit portal and rode a honey comb like a raft back to the Dragon Realms.

* * *

Back in the Dragon Realms Spyro and Sparx got their bearings before meeting up with Ember and Flame in a cave away from the eyes of the Crows since they were everywhere. They were also joined by Blink the Mole?

Spyro: So did you two find anything?

Ember: Flame and I explored Red's old Laboratory and we brought Blink along to help since he's used to being under ground.

Blink: Hey Spyro and Sparx. Remember me?

Spyro: Of course I remember now what did you find out?

Flame: Perhaps we better let Blink explain.

Blink took this as his cue.

Blink: Well I was exploring underground since Red's Lab is already underground and with the Dark Gems destroyed I thought I'd see if there was anything dangerous that was left behind. Turns out I saw a figure in a black coat holding some sort of disk in hand. I over heard them say that the data had been downloaded from the lab onto the disk.

Sparx: You think that perhaps the Crows are using Red's old Lab as their base?

Flame: That's what Ember and I thought at first but then we overheard the crows say that they had what they needed. You don't think that they took all the data that was on the computers did they?

Spyro: If they did then we're gonna be in for more problems. Now come on we better get going. I have a feeling that this is far from over.

The Dragons, Dragonfly and Mole nodded as they decided to head over to the Monkey Monastery and make their next move.

* * *

Back at Prince Talon's Castle, Talon was discussing with Ripto about Gulp.

Talon: Ripto, are you sure that Gulp is ready for battle?

Ripto: We'll find out soon enough Prince Talon.

Before Talon could say anything else Dark Corvo interrupted him again.

Talon: Dark Corvo I'm getting tired of your interruptions.

Dark Corvo: I know your highness but I think you need to hear this. One of the drones we sent to the realms locked on to the location of a mental facility in Equestria and broke out two prisoners by name of Sunbeam Shimmer and Pen Pal and sent them to different areas of the realm. This is data that was gathered on them by our scouts.

Dark Corvo handed Talon the files on the two in question as well as data on the local area.

Talon: Interesting work Dark Corvo. Tell the rest of my father's elite to prepare for an invasion to Equestria as soon as our invasion of this world is complete.

Dark Corvo: Yes your highness.

Dark Corvo left which Ripto commented.

Ripto: Are you sure that this was your father's right hand crow?

Talon: Don't underestimate Dark Corvo he might not look like much but some say that Dark Corvo might've been stronger than my father. Even so it's almost time to deal with that meddling dragon.

Ripto: You got that right. The sooner he is gone the sooner we can finish our conquest of the Dragon Homelands.

Talon and Ripto agreed to that as they headed off to get Gulp ready to battle Spyro.


	9. Gulp's Overlook

**Gulp's Overlook**

Once they returned from the Honey Marsh, Spyro and Sparx set off to the gate that once held the electric magic lock.

"So far, we've learned that the Crows are getting stronger," Spyro recalled. "What we don't know is where their castle is."

"True," Sparx replied. "Hopefully, Hunter, Ember, and Flame will find some answers on their missions."

"Agreed. So what's our next move?"

"We should head towards the airship and wait for the others so we can go to the Monkey Monastery together."

Spyro nodded. "Good plan."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of another spell and they looked down to see a gaping hole beneath Spyro's feet. Spyro had just enough time to look at Sparx and say "Oh no" before he plummeted into the darkness.

"Spyro!" Sparx called out, zipping down after him.

As soon as he was gone, the hole disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Sparx soon caught up to Spyro as he fell through the dark tunnel, screaming his head off.

"Hey, Spyro!" the dragonfly shouted. "Could you stop that? You can still glide, remember?"

"Oh, right." Spyro started to flap his wings, slowing his descent. "Thanks, Sparx."

"Don't mention it." Sparx then took a look around the tunnel. "Hey, Spyro, doesn't this strike you as familiar somehow?"

"Now that you mention it, this does remind me of when I fought Crush and Gulp back at Avalar." Spyro looked down towards what would soon be the end of his fall. "And I've got a bad feeling that's who we'll probably be fighting."

Eventually, the tunnel opened up into a vast arena, similar to where they first fought Gulp. Spyro spread his wings out and safely glided onto the floor, before hearing a familiar laughter.

"Why, hello there, dragon!" Ripto called out from a balcony overlooking the arena. "How nice of you to drop in."

"Ripto!" Sparx cried angrily.

"Long time no see, shortie!" Spyro jeered. "So, working with a bunch of birds, are we?"

"You may mock me, flame breath," Ripto snorted, "but the Crows have promised me great rewards for helping them conquer the Realms. Now, it's time for you to meet your doom. Gulp, crush him!"

With a loud roar, Gulp charged into the arena and jumped into the air, intending to crush Spyro under his weight. At the last second, Spyro charged out of the way.

Getting to his feet, Gulp lowered his head and charged after Spyro, who jumped aside and glided to safety.

"Spyro, we have to do something!" Sparx cried, orbiting around the dragon's head. "We can't keep avoiding him forever."

"I know that, but what else can I do?" Spyro panted, dodging another body slam. "In case you forgot, my flame and charging have no effect on Gulp, and I don't see any pterodactyls flying in to drop some weapons to help me."

As if on cue, there came a series of loud screeching from the tunnel above. Spyro, Sparx, and even Gulp looked up as a flock of pterodactyls swooped into the arena, carrying eggs in their talons. At the head of the flock was a familiar jetpack-wearing penguin.

"Sgt. Byrd?" Spyro gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"My military instincts told me that you were under attack, so I flew in to assist," Sgt. Byrd replied. "And it just so happened that I found these pterodactyls from Avalar who can help out."

At that moment, the pterodactyls dropped their eggs next to Spyro, revealing explosive barrels as they cracked open. With a smile, Spyro charged into the nearest barrel, throwing it towards Gulp. The resulting explosion threw the monster back with a pained yelp.

Ripto watched the scene with increasing anger. "Gulp, use the cannons! Destroy that little pest!"

Gulp raised his cannons and fired off electric balls at Spyro, but the purple dragon dodged every shot.

After Gulp's attack, Sgt. Byrd led the next wave of pterodactyls into the arena, dropping more eggs that contained bombs. Spyro lit a bomb with his flames and headbutted it at Gulp, causing more damage to him.

"Gulp, you imbecile!" Ripto bellowed. "Flatten him!"

At his master's command, Gulp charged in and tried another body slam, but Spyro easily dodged it. Sgt. Byrd swooped in with another flock of pterodactyls whose eggs contained homing missiles. Spyro picked one up in his mouth and launched it at Gulp, harming him further.

"Use the weapons, knucklehead!" Ripto roared. "Just like you did in Avalar!"

The battle went on for quite some time. As each pterodactyl dropped their eggs, Spyro would use each weapon that appeared to fight Gulp. Sometimes Gulp would pick up an object and eat it before Spyro could get to it. The barrels made him spit a wave of flame, the bombs sent balls of fire out of his body and the missiles would be shot after Spyro. Fortunately, Spyro managed to dodge each of the attacks, and sometimes he would lead the missiles back at Gulp, hurting him more.

"This is it," Spyro cried after one such missile attack. "Just one more hit and Gulp's finally going down."

"Don't let your guard down yet, soldier," Sgt. Byrd warned. "Something tells me that Gulp's about to go all out."

The penguin sergeant was soon proven right. Gulp launched his largest volley of Electric orbs yet. Spyro tried to run towards a weapon to fight back, but the orbs were falling thick and fast and he had to dodge each one. Then, just when he thought he was clear, a final orb crashed down next to him, zapping his wings and sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Spyro!" Sparx cried, his body flashing to blue.

"Good job, Gulp!" Ripto cheered. "That purple pest is history now!"

Gulp snarled as he stomped closer to Spyro, ready to finish him off...

"Stay back, you prehistoric brute!" Sgt. Byrd swooped to the rescue, firing his rockets at Gulp. The dinosaur looked up at Sgt. Byrd and jumped up to try and catch him.

At that moment, a pterodactyl egg landed next to Spyro and hatched into a bomb. Struggling to his feet, Spyro lit the bomb and just barely charged out of the way before it exploded. Poor Gulp was thrown back by the explosion and slumped to the ground, defeated once again.

"Nooooooooo!" Ripto screamed in anger. "This isn't over, dragon! I'll be back!" And with that, he ran out of the arena.

Sgt. Byrd landed next to Spyro, just before another spell transported them out of the arena.

The spell brought them back outside the Dragon Dojo, where they lay utterly exhausted from the fight.

"That has got to have been one of the toughest battles yet," Spyro panted.

"Tell me about it," Sparx agreed. "I think we can safely say that Ripto's monsters have gotten stronger than usual, thanks to the Crows."

"I concur with you completely, chaps," Sgt. Byrd said. "Gulp was much tougher than the Sorceress and her monsters."

Spyro nodded grimly. "And if Gulp was this bad with the power of the Crows, then there's no telling how powerful Ripto himself may be. And I'm guessing Prince Talon himself is much worse than anything we could've ever imagined."

The three friends gulped at that thought.


	10. Monkey Monastery

**Monkey Monastery**

After the grueling battle against Gulp, the Dragon Elders decided to let Spyro recover in the Dragon Dojo which meant that Ember and Flame had to explore the Monkey Monastery alone and bring Bentley and Agent 9 fo rback up.

Flame: Spyro goes off to battle one of Ripto's monsters and now we have to do his work while he's resting from that boss fight.

Ember: Spyro's battle with Gulp only shows that the Crows are the strongest enemies we've faced yet and we've only seen Argus in battle.

Flame knew what Ember meant for if Argus and Gulp were that strong then there's no telling how much stronger Ripto had become and he had been a featherweight compared to the Sorceress and Red himself.

Soon the two arrived at the airship that would take them to the Monkey Monastery.

Flame: Well this is it. The airship that will take us to the monastery.

Ember: And the place is probably swarming with Crows by now. Powerful ones. Not to mention Riptocs and who knows what else.

Flame gulped knowing that the crows would be even stronger than before.

The Two got on the ship as it sailed to the Monkey Monastery.

* * *

In Prince Talon's Castle, Talon, Ripto, Argus, Yang, and Edwin were reviewing the footage of Gulp's battle with Spyro and discussing plans.

Ripto: Gulp has failed to dispose of that purple dragon even with your power. What kind of power was that Prince Talon?

Prince Talon: But we did do a number on that dragon. No way he'll be fighting any time soon. This gives us a chance to accelerate our plans and take over the world.

Ripto: Yes the sooner we do so the sooner we can rule the Dragon Realms and the Forgotten Worlds.

Yang: But we need to be careful. Our enemies are gonna get even stronger than before and they'll have a plan to try and defeat us.

Edwin: Which means we need to be aware of any of Spyro's other allies.

Argus: According to the crows in Monkey Monastery and the ones flying above the dragon realms Ember and Flame were last seen heading to the Monkey Monastery. Most likely they're planning to clear out the area and they're not alone. They have a yeti named Bentley and a monkey named Agent 9. I don't know who else among Spyro's allies could withstand the cold but there's a good chance that penguin Sgt. Byrd could be there.

Talon And we don't know much about them or who else could handle the cold climate which means we need to do some surveillance. Argus get your shield and come with me.

Edwin: You can't be serious about challenging two dragon, a yeti, a monkey and a penguin are you your highness?

Talon: I'm going to observe and perhaps run some interference so we can come up with a good plan to eliminate our enemies.

Yang: In that case we'll hold down the fort while you and Argus are away on your mission.

Argus and Prince Talon headed out leaving Yang, Edwin and Ripto at the castle to talk strategies and defeat Spyro the Dragon and his allies once and for all.

* * *

In the Monkey Monastery, Ember and Flame met up with Sgt. Byrd the Penguin, Bentley the Yeti and Agent 9 the Monkey. Hunter already took to the skies in his biplane to destroy the Riptocs factories that the Riptocs and crows created to destroy the Monkey Monastery leaving Ember, Flame and their team free to focus on the Riptocs and the Crows and figure out what the enemy was up to in the area.

Bentley: So Spyro's recopurating from a grueling battle against one of Ripto's monsters?

Flame: That's right. Gulp was stronger than the last time Spyro fought him so basically we're in for a fight if we have to face Crush.

Agent 9: Well let's get in there and kick some riptoc and crow butt. Who's with me?

Sgt. Byrd Hold up there old chap. First we need a plan and Ember and Flame may need to get more power.

Ember: And just where are we supposed to get more power to take on the Crows?

Bentley: We are a team are we not? So acquiring the power we need shouldn't be a problem cause the strongest power we have is our teamwork.

Sgt. Byrd: Either way we better get going. The sooner we do the sooner we can return to the dragon realms.

The team agreed and they began to explore the Monkey Monastery with Agent 9 leading the way, Sgt. Byrd providing aerial support, Ember and Flame in the Center and Bentley covering the rear. Sometimes they ran into mammoths but flame used his fire breath to handle it, sometimes they ran into Riptocs but Ember and Agent 9 worked together with Flame and Bentley while Sgt. Byrd took down the vultures but what they didn't know was that Prince Talon and Argus had been spying on them the entire time.

Argus: Well your highness it seems that some of our enemies are stronger that we expected.

Prince Talon: Indeed. We've gathered a lot of footage. We'll need to head back to the castle to think of a plan.

Back with the heroes they finished clearing the area and were about to head home via the exit portal.

Ember: Well this is it. After exploring the monastery and meeting the locals I think it's safe to assume that we'll be due to fight Ripto soon enough.

Bentley: indeed but for now let's go home.

The group agreed to that as they headed home.

* * *

Back in the Dragon Dojo Spyro was still recovering but Sparx showed up to give him news.

Spyro: So how did the mission to the Monkey Monastery go?

Sparx: You'll be happy to know that the Monkey Monastery is cleared of Riptocs and Crows. Ember and Flame led the charge.

Spyro: Good to know. I better get out there and join them.

Spyro attempted to move but he felt some pain in his limbs.

Sparx: Take it easy Spyro. You took a lot of damage after your battle with Gulp and I had a word with the elders on that. They told me that another day's rest will do you some good. Besides Ember and Flame have things under control at the moment.

Spyro sighed knowing that Sparx had a point and he also knew that Ember and Flame would be able to pick up the slack.

* * *

Author's note: I put a lot of thought into this chapter and this story and if you're reading this please leave some reviews. Thank you that is all.


	11. Thieves Den

**Thieves Den**

As Spyro was still recovering from his battle with Gulp, Ember and Flame had to pick up the slack. They found the battles with the Crows were getting harder and harder and some had followed them back to the home worlds where they tried to ambush them. However the dragons fought back and managed to drive them away but it was tough.

Flame: These Crows are getting bolder and tougher to beat. No to mention that they're attacking in larger numbers than before. I think Talon's getting pissed off.

Ember: If that's the case then we're in for a very long and difficult fight. We may have no choice but to face the Crow Prince himself in battle to save the world.

Flame: And just how are we supposed to find Prince Talon? The guy could be anywhere between here, the Dragon Kingdom, and the Forgotten Worlds. He could even be in Avalar or his home world. If Prince Talon were gonna show up he'd want to do so in a big way Ember.

Ember: You have a point Flame but let's head to the Thieves Den. We might find a lead on where Prince Talon is but since this is the Thieves Den we better bring everyone we know for this assignment. Hopefully it'll be enough.

Flame: Let's hope Spyro has recovered enough to Join us otherwise we may have to accept the fact that we'll be on our own again and I for one do not want to run into another trap.

Ember agreed as she and Flame went to go and find the others. They figured that the Thieves den would be loaded with enemy wizards and crows that would be stronger than anything they faced up to this point so they needed to be firing upon all cylinders.

* * *

Meanwhile Edwin was already in the Thieves Den as the Crows were currently discussing the Final Stages of Prince Talon's Plan to enslave all the worlds and to eliminate all who dared to oppose the power of the Crows once and for all. Edwin dialed up Prince Talon via communication watch as it was forged from a blend of magic and technology so as to allow the crows to keep in contact with each other more efficiently than magic circles.

Edwin: (To Prince Talon) I'm in position your highness shall I attack sire?

Prince Talon: You may proceed when ready. At this point it's either do or die.

Edwin: (Concerned) Your highness may I ask why would you say such a thing? This isn't like you. Usually you're the cautious type.

Prince Talon: Because while our assassin has successfully eliminated Alexandra Ting after the Arkeyans beat her to the point where she'll never walk or talk again the Mystic Seeker and the Mystic Arkeyans found out we provoked the Arkeyan Empire to beat her to a pulp to begin with not to mention a new portal master has emerged and this one resides in the Skylands we declared as a Neutral Target.

Edwin: (Shocked) Are you serious? I thought we killed the JTeens after finding out they were the Portal Masters that Defeated Kaos in the 3 dimensions.

Prince Talon: We did but it seems that another Portal Master has stepped up to the plate and to make matters worse this one is already loyal to the Arkeyan Weapon Masters to where he'll consider marrying one so they won't kill him.

Edwin: Then we had better eliminate him now before he grows too powerful to beat. If we are to have any chance to do this we must send in our strongest crows. If we don't we risk the Skylanders teaming up with the Arkeyans to destroy us.

Prince Talon: Then send in our lightning element expert to eliminate him and the Skylanders.

Edwin: Yes your highness. I'll send them in right away and I'll send in a fire team to eliminate the Skylanders.

Edwin cut the connection before ordering the Crows to attack Ember and Flame's team.

* * *

Back with Ember and Flame's team after the massive attack that Edwin had ordered upon them the two were leading the team to the exit portal after having explored the den.

The team consisted of Sparx, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, and Blink.

Sheila: I still can't believe the crows attacked us with intent to kill.

Blink: And they had help from the Riptocs.

Bentley: Talon's going all out and it's not just here. The Crows even have the Forgotten worlds under their iron wing and they even brought in the Rhynocs as extra muscle.

Agent 9: Let's not forget that the Crows also have the Riptocs as additional backup.

Flame: I hate to think what would happen if they had been here when red was evil.

Ember: That's only the tip of the sphere. According to the Elders the Crows were responsible for multiple worlds falling to the shadow of the local enemies and there is still the recent ambush and attack that happened. It was completely brutal.

SGT Byrd: Fortunately we survived it thanks to Sparx showing up to shield us from the damage. But it took a toll on his stamina. We're almost at the exit portal but I don't know how much longer we can hang on.

Blink: Or if we can even survive another attack. Fortunately the elders said that Spyro should be back on his feet by tomorrow. He may not be completely at full strength but it's better than nothing and we need him and we need Hunter.

The others agreed as they escaped the Thieves Den not knowing that the Crows were gearing up for what could possibly be their biggest assault yet.


	12. Jurassic Jungle

**Jurassic Jungle**

After the attack by the Crows in the Thieves Den the Dragon Elders sent Spyro and Sparx to the Jurassic Jungle. Spyro was heavily injured and still recovering so the Dragon Elders had him bring Hunter for back up considering he was the only one who wasn't beaten down badly by the Crow Army after the mission in the Thieves Den as he was fixing the bi plane. Right now he and Spyro were discussing their next course of action.

Hunter: This is it. The last area we need to search. To say this won't be easy is putting it mildly. The Crows launched an all-out attack on the thieves den to try and slow us down and eliminate us.

Spyro: Tell me about it. Talon and Ripto are due to attack the Dragon Realms in full force and if they do they'll be going after Avalar next.

Sparx: Spyro's right. Every attack and battle up to this point has been easy. If anything it was a snore inducing walk in the park to best describe it.

Before they could discuss anything else some ninjas in black outfits showed up from out of nowhere and began to attack as a powerful spell seal tripped that kept Hunter, Sparx and Spyro trapped. They were of course Shadowkhan ninjas but Spyro, Sparx and Hunter didn't realize this yet.

Spyro: What are these things? The Elders never mentioned these guys.

Hunter: I don't know but I think they're strong. (Kicks a Shadowkhan Ninja away.) Extremely strong.

The ninjas attacked with everything they had in order to eliminate Spyro and Hunter under the orders of Prince Talon who had been given the army by a mysterious benefactor from another dimension to show the crown prince of the Crows what a real army could do.

Spyro and Hunter used their breath weapons and arrows respectively to fight off the ninjas and so far they were doing well and defeated them.

Spyro: (With a hint of cockiness) Well they weren't so tough. Talon attack is weak.

As if fate heard him more Shadowkhan ninjas appeared and began attacking them.

Sparx: (Annoyed) Way to tempt fate Spyro. Now there's even more of them!

On cue the ninjas attacked and this time for each ninja defeated three more of them would appear in its place and go on the offensive. The army appeared endless and Spyro and Hunter were hanging on but the two were brought to their knees.

Spyro: (Panting) That should be the last of them.

As soon as Spyro said that even more Shadowkhan appeared before him.

Spyro: Oh no.

Hunter: (breathing heavily) You have got to be kidding me. How many of these things are there? It's like an endless army of Shadow ninjas.

Once again the Shadowkhan began attacking and they used throwing stars to eliminate Spyro and Hunter before the two could even fight back.

* * *

Meanwhile in Prince Talon's Lair, Dark Corvo were watching the scene while Prince Talon himself was watching with a satisfied smile on his face.

Prince Talon: See Ripto. I told you that the Shadowkhan could do the trick and defeat that purple dragon just like I had them beat down the locals in the forgotten worlds that dared to resist. I even have them clearing the way for the upcoming invasion of another world we plan to conquer. As you can see we're one step closer to not only ruling just the Dragon realms but also all the worlds in the universe and Avalar provided you don't get careless Ripto.

Ripto: Agreed and using the Shadowkhan alongside the Crows, Riptocs, and Rhynocs has strengthened our armies and allowed us to employ strategies that we never could use before however as these Shadowkhan are living shadows they do break and they could be vulnerable to light. On the flipside as they are living shadows we can use them in ambushes and we could even eliminate those blasted dragons leaving nobody to stop us.

Prince Talon: Now you're beginning to catch on Ripto. Any minute the armies of Shadowkhan should be done eliminate that pest Spyro and his mangy cat friend.

* * *

Back with Spyro and Hunter, the Shadowkhan had brought the two to their knees as they were sporting massive amounts of bruises even after fighting off three waves. The duo were running out of energy but they had to keep fighting or they'd die.

Sparx: (Concerned) Guys you're almost at your limit and I'm at the red stage.

Spyro: We know you're doing your best to shield us from taking so much massive damage but we're completely out numbered.

Hunter: Spyro's right we need help or we're both gonna be eliminated and so will the realms.

The Shadowkhan moved in to deliver the final blow and eliminate Spyro and Hunter once and for all only to get blasted by a stream of electricity. Spyro and Hunter wondered where the attack had come from. The two saw a yellow dragon with red markings and thunderbolt patterns on the horns and tail. The Dragon instantly went into battle against the Shadowkhan. The Shadowkhan fought the yellow dragon but the dragon began using her claws to rip the Shadowkhan to shreds. The Ninjas took to throwing shuriken but the dragon was too fast. Spyro and Hunter watched as the new dragon easily made mincemeat out of the Shadowkhan before she finished the entire army off.

Yellow Dragon: Well that was a typical beating of an enemy army. Considering the Emperor of the Empire sent me to this dimension to follow a lead on who tried to kill him and his girlfriend Ramona. (Sees Spyro and Hunter) Hello, I didn't notice you bot there. Care to tell me where I am, who you both are and why you're here?

Spyro: I'm Spyro the Dragon. These are my pals Sparx the Dragonfly (Points to Sparx) And Hunter the Cheetah (Points to Hunter). As for the location, well this is the Jurassic Jungle.

Yellow Dragon: That explains a few things. As for why I'm here, I've been sent here to hunt down Prince Talon and bring him to Justice by my acting boss whom I'm not allowed to menton at this time. All I will say for now is that if I didn't get here when I did the Elders would have been planning your funerals and those of your team.

Hunter: Thanks for the help. Those ninjas were tough. It's like they were made from shadow and were completely endless. They seemed to respawn each time we fought them.

Sparx: Hunter's right. How the heck are we supposed to defeat ninjas like that?

Yellow Dragon: It won't be easy but it can be done. And by the way my name is Quintessa. I'm from another dimension and I've already told you why I'm here.

Spyro: Anyway we better get going. If we stay here we're gonna get attacked again.

The Team which included Quintessa continued their exploration of the Jurassic Jungle. They had some run-ins with some Mechanical themed Riptocs and some Crows that took on the form of dinosaurs but compared to the Shadowkhan that had attacked them earlier they were a piece of cake to defeat in battle.

* * *

Eventually after much exploration of the Jurassic Jungle Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Quintessa made it to the exit portal. Quintessa had to carry Spyro, Sparx and Hunter all the way there even though she herself was sporting massive bruises.

Quintessa: (Thinking) I know they don't trust me yet and I have a feeling the Elders may not trust me either but they'll all come to trust me in time.

Quintessa flew through the exit portal and straight to the Dragon Dojo but what she didn't know was that her enemies had been watching and were already moving to accelerate their plans now that they had the extra muscle to do so.

* * *

In Prince Talon's Castle, the leader of the Crows was having a word with Yang, Argus, Edwin, and Dark Corvo but this time they were joined by a new Crow that had the tools of an assassin from a dagger to a stiletto knife but they all had purpose at being lethal. The new Crow was a male and wore robes much like the others however his attire was much more fitting to that of a ninja master than a warrior.

Prince Talon: Excellent work. You have done well to assassinate so many of the Crows enemies Razor. My father would be very proud if only he were here to see this.

Razor: Thank you for the compliments your highness but let's get back to business. I may have stabbed the Arkeyan Royal Family, non-fatally in order to get them to beat up Alexandra Ting but that meddling Quintessa figured out that I was acting upon your orders which means she had Alexandra Ting moved to a less vulnerable location in her home dimension before I could slit her throat and behead her. Not only that we'll need to speed up our plans before it's too late.

Talon, Argus, Yang, and Edwin agreed as the Crows prepared to finish off their enemies once and for all while taking over all the worlds in the Dragon Realms.


	13. Endgame

**Endgame**

Spyro, Sparx and Hunter had brought Quintessa with them back to the Dragon Dojo to speak with the Dragon Elders about how the exploration mission in the Jurassic Jungle went. Currently the Yellow Dragoness from another dimension was standing before the Elders giving her report.

Elder Astor: If what you say is true then time is short. Talon and Ripto must not be allowed to complete their fiendish plot to enslave the world.

Quintessa: I've battled guys like them before Elder Astor. I can handle it. With help from Spyro and his friends.

Elder: Tomas: You do not understand young dragon. The alliance between the Riptocs and the Crows may be the most powerful evil alliance you may face.

Quintessa: What do you mean?

Elder Titan: What Elder Tomas means is that the Crows didn't begin the attack on our worlds right away. They were the ones that encouraged the Rhynocs to attack the forgotten worlds before they attacked our worlds.

Elder Cho Lei: And they were the ones that led Ripto, his Riptocs, and the Rhynocs to attack the Dragon Realms after that.

Quintessa: (Shocked) If that's the case then how are we supposed to stop them?

Elder Red: Spyro and Hunter gave us a report of your abilities when you faced the shadow ninjas that you mentioned and it appears that you can handle these enemies. However now that the enemy knows you're here you'll have to face them and they'll be looking for.

Quintessa: I'll do what I can to defeat the enemy and save this world.

Spyro: And we'll help Quintessa however we can because that's what we do.

Elder Magnus: Glad to hear it but you'll need to be prepared and well rested if you are to take on the likes of Prince Talon, Ripto and their armies.

Elder Tomas: And you'll need the help of your friends to take on the likes of Prince Talon and the Crows not to mention the likes of Ripto. He will not be an easy enemy to defeat.

Spyro: Good point but we'll need all the help we can get to defeat them.

Sensei: Unfortunately your friends will still need more time to recover. Their injuries were pretty bad. Fortunately they'll be healed up soon.

Spyro: I figured as much. They were in a pretty rough battle so what do we do?

Elder Astor: For now head to the dojo and train. You'll need all your skills if you are to take on the Crown Prince of the Crows and his alliance young ones.

Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter agreed and prepared to leave. Quintessa was about to follow but before she could the elders spoke again.

Elder Red: Quintessa was it. We need you to stay for a bit. It's important.

Quintessa looked to Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter as they left before she turned to speak with the elders.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle of the crows the Crow army was gearing up to put the final phase of conquering the dragon realms into action. The Rhynocs and the Riptocs were assembled as well since they were needed for this. The army was awaiting orders as the members of Dark Raven's Elite guard and the Riptocs waited for Talon to speak.

Prince Talon: Attention Crow, Riptoc and Rhynoc minions. The time has come to put the final phase of the operation into action. We already have control over The Forgotten Worlds and after we get the Dragon Realms, Avalar is next and Ripto will help lead the attack. This is the moment we've been waiting for and now is the time to strike.

The Crows, Riptocs, and Rhynocs cheered at Talon's speech while Edwin, Yang, Argus, and Razor nodded in agreement at the crown prince as he stepped down to speak with them.

Yang: That was a good speech Prince Talon. You've gotten the crowd going.

Prince Talon: Thank you very much Yang but I meant what I caid in my speech earlier Yang. This is the time to take over the Dragon Realms and Avalar.

Argus: Good to know your highness so what I need to know is how we do the attack?

Talon: We attack the dragon dojo by sending in the Shadowkhan to soften our enemies up then we send in the crows and Riptocs to finish the job before we step in to clean up any survivors. And if that annoying yellow dragon interferes we'll kill her.

Razor: Yes sire. I'll just aim for her eyes by tossing an arrow into them.

Ripto: You Razor are the deadliest assassin I have had the honor of meeting.

Razor: Thank you Ripto. That's what Dark Raven always said to me when I took on jobs for him.

Talon: You've done my dad proud Razor, you've done the crows proud and you've done me very proud.

Edwin: Yes that's nice and all but enough with the compliments. We've got a realm to conquer. Let's just get this show on the road and then we can compliment each other once it's done.

Crush, Gulp, Ripto, and the Crows all agreed as the armies of Darkness prepared to march across the realms and enslave the universe in the name of Talon and Ripto.

* * *

Back in the Dragon Dojo, Quintessa had finished explaining who she was and why she was there to the Dragon Elders and needless to say they were shocked.

Elder Tomas: So Quintessa you're from a dimension that's been under the iron rule of a brutal empire that's destroyed another dimension and wiped out planet after planet just because of the actions of a few of its residents?

Elder Titan: And now you're here because the leader of the empire sent you to hunt down an assassin from Talon's army and kill said assassin?

Quintessa: That's pretty much it. And I can't return until the assassin is dead and I bring proof of the assassin's death.

Elder Astor: Sounds like a very tall order indeed. Still Spyro has been able to defeat Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, the Sorceress, Red, and the Sorcerer.

Elder Magnus: But he's never dealt with an assassin and I for one think Spyro needs to learn as much as he can before we send him out to battle them.

Before the Elders could discuss more explosions rang out.

Elder Cho Lei: What was that?

Quintessa: I'd say that our enemies have already begun to attack the Dragon Dojo and us.

Sure enough the Shadowkhan were already attacking the Dragon Dojo.

Quintessa: How are the others?

Elder Tomas: Spyro and Hunter still need some time to recover and so do most of the others. However Blink is ready to help.

Quintessa: Well send him cause I could use all the help I can get.

The elders agreed to do that as Quintessa went to battle the Shadowkhan.

The Shadowkhan were numerous but this time Quintessa was beating them down left and right with her claws and tail and her lightning breath.

Sometimes the battle was tough but she managed to hold her own and defeat the entire force of Shadowkhan but she was tired in the process. However just when she thought that was all a wave of crows suddenly appeared from out of nowhere to attack and they took on the form of the animals that had attacked morning land ranging from giant cats to dinosaurs to spinning birds.

Quintessa: You've got to be kidding me.

?: Relax I'm here to help.

Quintessa saw that Blink the Mole had come to help and using their combined teamwork they managed to drive off the entire crow army sending them back to the castle fleeing for their lives.

Blink: Well that was easy.

Quintessa: Speak for yourself. I was doing most of the work. You were sitting on my back. Still we don't have to worry about the Crows or the Shadowkhan coming back here anytime soon.

Elder Red: But if what you say is true then Ripto and Talon will be coming to avenge this defeat. You two will need to go find the entrance to Talon's Castle. It is there that you will be able to put an end to his evil once and for all.

Quintessa: You got it but we can't do it alone. We need Spyro and the others to help us.

Elder Magnus: And they'll be healed up in no time.

Blink: Now let's get going.

Quintessa agreed as they headed off to the Dragon Realms to meet up with Spyro and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile in Prince Talon's Castle the villains were discussing what happened out there.

Ripto: I don't understand it how could the Shadowkhan have failed to defeat that yellow dragon. We had a ton of them.

Edwin: Apprantely we didn't expect that yellow dragon to recover so quickly and pass on the secret of keeping the Shadowkhan out to the Dragon Elders.

Argus: We also didn't anticipate that she'd win over the Dragon Elders so soon.

Yang: Which means it's only a matter of time before our enemies get here and when they do they'll be looking for us.

Prince Talon: Indeed. Ripto. I think it's best that you Crush and Gulp head to the Sorceress Castle in the Forgotten Worlds and set up your headquarters.

Crush: Why are you pushing us aside oh feathery one?

Prince Talon: It's difficult to explain.

Gulp: Is it about my failure to defeat Spyro? Or Argus' failure cause I did injure him badly and Crush and Yang led the ambush that left most of our enemies heavily injured.

Prince Talon: No it's not that. I'm just preparing for the worst that if anything should happen to the crows I want to at least know that the Riptocs will be able to terrorize the realms and pick up where we left off.

Ripto: I understand. Crush, Gulp. We're leaving for the Forgotten Worlds now.

Crush and Gulp followed Ripto as the portal that took them to the Forgotten Worlds and the Sorceress Castle opened.

The crows gave Ripto and his monsters a standing ovation and a salute before the portal closed and they resumed their business.

Edwin: So now that Ripto and his monsters are in the Forgotten Worlds now what do we do? How are we gonna find all of our enemies.

Prince Talon: There's a saying. Be as the frog in the pond. Don't go after the fly let the fly come to you.

Argus: IN other words you plan to let our enemies find us while we empower our armies.

Prince Talon: Pretty much and when they get here they'll be in for a big surprise.

Razor: Indeed and even if we do fail at least we can still keep the Shadowkhan that our mysterious benefactor has taught us how to summon considering my impressive performance of eliminating all of his enemies for him.

Prince Talon: That you did Razor.

The Crows all prepared knowing they had multiple plans and backup plans to move their headquarters to the forgotten worlds in case they failed.

* * *

Back in the Dragon Realms. Quintessa and Blink met up with Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, Bianca, Ember, and Flame as they all prepared to find the entrance to Prince Talon's Castle.

Spyro: So are we all ready to assault Talon's Castle?

The assembled heroes gave a roar of battle knowing that the time had come to eliminate the crow army once and for all.

Spyro: Bianca have you found the entrance to Prince Talon's Castle yet?

Bianca: I'm trying Spyro but Prince Talon's magic is just as powerful as the Sorceress. The only reason I was able to break the lock to her hidden lair was when 100 dragon eggs hatched.

Quintessa: If you need baby dragons then I'm not about to put any of them in grave danger. There has to be another way.

Hunter: Hey what about that?

Hunter pointed to a large platform with the symbol of the Crow Army on it and it was colored in the Crow army colors.

Flame: I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's where we'll find the Crows.

Ember: Then let's get going. The sooner we find the crows the sooner we can finish this.

The group all got onto the seal and they felt themselves going through a dark gate.

* * *

Bentley: So are we in the right location chaps?

Agent 9: I'd say that we're in the right place.

The gang all saw a night themed castle and up ahead the place had tons of crows flying around it in guard motions.

Shelia: Then let's get going.

So the heroes headed off to go and fight Prince Talon. It was a tough job to start with as the Shadowkhan popped out of nowhere to attack but the heroes were able to beat them back and press on determined to get to the Crown Prince and defeat him once and for all.

Quintessa: Well here it is. The Crow Army's Castle. Prince Talon's bound to be on the top floor.

Sgt. Byrd: Let's get going. The sooner we crush the Crows the sooner we can save the world.

The team headed into the castle and beat down any crows that came in their path. They had to climb a lot of steps but as soon as they did they faced a massive army of Shadowkhan and a huge army of Crows ready to pummel them.

Flame: Spyro, Quintessa go. We'll hold off the Crows.

Quintessa: But we can't just leave you.

Sparx: They'll be fine. Right now we need to defeat Prince Talon.

Quintessa sighed and was worried but she knew that Sparx had a point so she and Spyro went ahead while the rest of the team fended off the Crows.

The trio continued making their way through the Castle and they made it to the top floor where they found another dark gate.

Spyro: Looks like Prince Talon's expecting us.

Quintessa: Guess so. I don't see his Elite Gard anywhere. Seems like he's planning to finish us off himself.

Spyro: Let's not keep him waiting. I smell roast bird coming.

The two stepped onto the dark gate that would take them to their destiny.

* * *

Upon stepping out they found that they had been warped to an arena that was big enough for even Quintessa to move about freely and at that moment Prince Talon arrived all decked out for battle.

Prince Talon: Well done. You managed to make it this far. But here is where things all end.

Spyro: Bring in on Prince Talon.

Prince Talon: Oh I will.

Prince Talon began levitating and he surrounded himself with a shield of energy. He then tossed some orbs of dark energy at the two dragons but they dodged and Quintessa fired a lightning blast at the shield which did weaken it but had no effect on Talon.

Quintessa: Spyro my electric attacks don't seem to phase Talon but they do manage to break his shields. Be ready as I attack.

Spyro nodded as he attacked Talon with his fire breath doing as much damage as he could before the shield rose again.

This time Talon fired tail missiles and the two dragons had to dodge them. Spyro managed to lure one of them back to Talon as hit destroyed the shield allowing Spyro to torch Talon again doing more damage before the shield rose up.

Talon had enough of the two and decided to mix things up forcing the two dragons to dodge the pools of darkness before he dispelled them and fired tail missiles at them.

Eventually Spyro and Quintessa managed to dodge the attacks and do enough damage to defeat Prince Talon.

Quintessa: Give it up Talon. Your armies have been defeated and so have you.

Prince Talon: It's only over when I say it's over and this show is not over!

Right on cue a massive surge of dark energy began to cover the Crown Prince of the Crow Army forcing Spyro and Quintessa to shield their eyes.

When they opened their eyes Prince Talon had transformed into a massive raven much like his father Dark Raven.

Quintessa: Time to fly Spyro.

Quintessa took out a golden orb and tossed it to Spyro who absorbed it and had gained the powers of all of the professor's power ups.

Spyro: The professor's power up energy but how?  
Quintessa: It's a gift from the Elders and the Professor. They figured you'd need all the power you can get to take on Prince Talon now let's get him.

Prince Talon took to the skies with Quintessa and Spyro in pursuit before he began to turn and attack them with his tail missiles. Quintessa and Spyro dodged before Quintessa used a lightning orb to stun Talon allowing Spyro to damage him before the paralysis wore off.

Spyro: We're making progress so far. We got a quarter of his health down.

Quintessa: Don't celebrate just yet. Keep your eyes open.

Spyro nodded as the two dragons continued to repeat the pattern of dodging and evading Talon's attacks and damaging him when they could.

Quintessa and Spyro launched one final attack which finally defeated Prince Talon.

Prince Talon was knocked out of his super form and vanished into a dark portal defeated and heavily injured.

Spyro: I'd say that we won.

Quintessa: I guess so. Let's go find the others.

Spyro Sparx and Quintessa flew and found that the others were okay albeit tired and worn out but other wise happy to see them.

Hunter: Spyro. Quintessa we saw it all. You defeated Talon.

Flame: And I don't think we'll have to worry about him for a while. As soon as you defeated him those Shadowkhan ninjas vanished.

Ember: And while you were doing that some of the older dragons returned to the forgotten worlds and began to take on the Rhynocs and clear them out. So basically we're clear for now.

Spyro: Agreed. So shall we head back and celebrate our success?

The team was about to answer when a wormhole appeared and it lead to Quintessa's home dimension but the team didn't know this yet.

Quintessa: Actually that's the wormhole to home. My home dimension. I should go now. If I don't I'll probably be stuck here.

Spyro: Alright but I just want you to know that you're now one of us.

Quintessa: Thanks Spyro. It's been an honor.

Quintessa flew into the wormhole that would take her home while the others headed back to the Dragon Dojo.

* * *

Once the gang was back at the Dragon Dojo they began to explain what happened.

Spyro: And that's the story folks. We defeated Prince Talon, brought peace to the realms and chased off the Crow Army.

Elder Tomas: Well done Spyro. You have stepped up to the plate.

Elder Red: Indeed but there's still the matter of Ripto and he's still got his Riptoc army and the Rhynoc Army working for him. So this is not over.

Elder Titan: Elder Red's right but for now let's relax and enjoy this moment of peace.

The team agreed knowing that if Ripto were to make another attack they'd all be ready to stop him.


End file.
